Jurassic Park: Chaos Abound
by Andrew Wallace
Summary: When a group of adventurers travel to Isla Sorna for a documentary, they don't realise they are being stalked...


Chapter 1 ****

Chapter 1

Max Harris looked around at the harbour. He had been assigned on a mission to document on the Jurassic Park dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. He was meant to join up with six other adventurers to join the mission but he couldn't even find the boat. Was he late? Did they leave without him? In a panic, Max ran across the harbour, down the long piers looking at the decks of all the boats. He had to be quicker; maybe they were just leaving… "Max Harris!?" a voice shouted. Max whirled around to see seven people on a speedboat, loading it up. But Max's attention was caught on the beautiful blonde woman looking back at him from the deck. He knew who it was. "Rachel! Rachel Crowe?" he asked back. She nodded. The two ran over and embraced each other. The two had been friends in high school but when college came they went separate ways. 

"How are you?" Max asked. 

"Good. I'm really good," Rachel said, smiling. 

"It's great to- see ya," Max said, a bit shocked. "So what you doing-"

Max fell silent. He looked over to see the people were loading rifles, camcorders, the lots onto the boat. Max turned to Rachel. "You're in on this?" he asked, stunned. Rachel nodded. Max smiled and pulled her away from the others.

"Do you know how dangerous it is? I almost declined coming," Max told her. She frowned and replied, "Well I didn't. Anyway, it was six years ago it happened. I am not afraid." Max wiped his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. "You will be, you will be," Max sighed. "Ms Crowe and Mr Harris, we're ready to leave," said Michael Colburn, the African-American field expert. Max and Rachel climbed aboard the boat and the engine roared. Within a few moments it started riding through the ocean.

*

"Fifteen minutes and we be at Isla Sorna, mi amigos!" informed the captain, Diego Sentaras. Max turned to Dan Kennedy and Colburn, who were talking. "What kind of weapons do we have?" Max asked. Colburn pulled a large rifle and showed it with a dart. "8.5 Tranquilliser Dart," Kennedy showed. He pulled out another weapon, shaped strangely. "Luthor 26. This baby can kill a dinosaur before it even knows that hit it," Colburn chuckled, proud of the weapon. 

"We're here to observe, not interact," Rachel scolded. 

"That's right," said the woman sitting next to Rachel, Laura Moore. 

"That's impossible. What you observe, you also change," Max told them. 

"Hey, look!" shouted the cameraman, John Hudson. Ahead of the group was a large island sticking out high from the ocean. It was large, lush island with tropical plants. Most of the island seemed to be mountain with a very large valley in the middle. A large rock stuck out about 7-8 metres high. The island seemed quite deserted. There were no boats or planes in the area. This island was indeed Isla Sorna. "Keep low," Sentaras explained. "The government sends a plane to circle the island every hour. We have to be careful." Sentaras looked around but could not see a thing. Quickly, he started to speed the boat up towards the island. The group watched as they entered a slight fog surrounding the island. They finally came out to see a long pier stretching out in front of them. Sentaras slowed the speedboat down and stopped it at the side of the pier. The six adventurers started unload onto the pier. "Now listen amigos," Sentaras said. "I will wait for you here for forty-five minutes. After that, I'm leaving. Now you have the satellite phone so you can just call me anytime. Understood?" The six adventurers nodded. "Okay, let's move," ordered Colburn

****

Chapter 2

The trek through the jungle was long and hard. There was a swelling heat around them. And there had been no sign of any dinosaurs at all. Suddenly Hudson and Colburn got down low. "Get cover!" ordered Colburn. Everyone dived down onto the ground. They watched in amazement as a large animal lumbered through the jungle. Hudson started his camcorder and filmed the animal. The animal was about two metres tall and walked on its hind legs. It had a duck-like beak and a large rounded crest on its head. It was yellow with purple stripes. "I believe it is Corythosaurus," Max said, watching the animal. The Corythosaurus honked out. Following it was several more Corythosaurus. "This is good stuff," Rachel said and she snapped a photo with her camera. Laura sketched and noted on the dinosaurs while Colburn just gripped his rifle. Max watched their elegance and smiled at them. He turned around and saw Rachel, who was smiling at him. 

*

Soon enough the humans were on the move again, travelling through the ancient jungle. Snakes slithered through the branches as Macaws flew overhead. Max looked at an island map he had found back 50 metres. "According to this map," he said. "There is a worker village to the south. If we can get there, it will be a great place to stay." The others nodded in satisfaction. It seemed- "Whoa. Look!" Laura said. The group looked down to see an Ankylosaurus moving through the grass below. "What is it doing alone?" Hudson asked. Colburn moved closer to the ledge of the small cliff. "Shit," he muttered. "It's a hunt." The group watched carefully as a large snarl came out from the jungle nearby. Suddenly several animals, about 1 ½ metres high, ran out of the foliage. The animals, which had curved claw on their feet, sprung up at the Ankylosaurus. The Ankylosaurus tried defending itself, using its clubbed tail to hit the animals. It hit one of the animals, breaking its spine. It started to bleed seriously as it crashed to the ground. Even though the animal was armoured from foot to toe, the animals could still penetrate it. The animals used their claws to slash open the Ankylosaurus and blood spurted everywhere. Guts and intestines fell out and the Ankylosaurus groaned out. Its eyes had been slit open and it was bleeding seriously. Its heart had stopped beating and it was pretty much dead.

"Fuck man," said Hudson. "They fucking killed it." The others nodded slowly, looking at the carnage. Max turned away and started following a small path leading around the field but down towards the worker village. Hudson filmed the animals eating away at the raptors. Eventually he turned away and ran over to Max. "W-what was that?" asked Hudson. Max replied, "The one that died was an Ankylosaurus. It's killers were- velociraptor." Max looked back at Rachel, whom had stopped. Memories flooded her brain. Max walked over to her. "Thinking about Cody?" asked Max. She nodded, as if it was something they knew happened. Max started to lead her away from the killing site. He- A bell started to ring slightly and Colburn reached for the satellite phone. "Hello? Ah, captain. Yes, okay. We will see you in two days. Okay bye," Colburn switched the phone off. "It's Captain Sentaras. He's leaving." The others nodded and turned back to looking around.


End file.
